(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bed and more particularly to, a magnetic levitation bed, which enables the bed frame to be suspended on a magnetic cushion and oscillated transversely/longitudinally.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional massaging beds are commonly made in the form of a waterbed or aircushion bed in which links, gears, transmission belts, transmission chains are provided between the bed frame and the base and driven to move the bed frame relative to the base. A hydraulic mechanism may be used and controlled to oscillate the bed frame relative to the base. These conventional designs use motor to drive the transmission or hydraulic mechanism. During operation, the moving parts of the mechanism may injure the user or operator accidentally. Further, the driving motor consumes much electric energy and produces a big noise during operation. The motor may be burned out when overload or if the operator forgot to turn off power supply.